Inner Flight
|image= |season=3 |episode=34 |jdate=11 December, 2005 |edate=16 December, 2006 |previous=Pacific State |next=Astral Apache }} Overview As the Gekko prepares to make a trajectory flight to the capital, Holland takes Renton aside with Eureka and tells him about his past with Eureka in the SOF (Special Operations Force) and his meeting with Master Norb in Ciudades del Cielo. Meanwhile, Norb meets with Dewey in the capital and the two debate the future of the planet. Whilest Talho has a secret to reveal to Holland. Synopsis The Council of Sages know that Norb's reappearance is near and they think they gave Dewey too much power. They speculate on terminating the deal with Dewey, but Lady Koda smirks. Norb is escorted in chains to see Dewey, who is sitting in the sage's seat. Norb calls Dewey arrogant for his actions and Dewey calls him old, which doesn't bother him. The Gekko receives the news that Norb has been captured by the Federation military and is in protective custody as part of Dewey's orders. Renton asks who Norb is, and Talho explains that he is a legendary and powerful Vodarac priest. Renton and Matthieu think she is joking, but Holland says it's true. Talho announces that they will be sending the Gekko in orbital fly again after learning a large trapar wave is nearby and Holland asks for Renton and Eureka to come with him because he has something he needs to talk to them about. Moondoggie is left to put away supplies in the ship's store, making him jealous because he thinks Holland is now favoring Renton over the others. He snaps at Gidget and the kids, and they call him an idiot when he cosigns himself to menial labor for the rest of his life. On the bridge, Holland decides to tell Renton about how he met Norb at Ciudades del Cielo, and Eureka tries to say she will tell him, but Holland wants to tell him. In a flashback, when he was in the military, Holland met Eureka, who still lacked emotions and a sense of self, shortly after Adroc's disappearance during the First Summer of Love and she was put under his care. At that time, all he needed to know was that she was the pilot of the Nirvash and her skills as a pilot were necessary for the SOF. During the massacre at Ciudades del Cielo, they were ordered to kill everyone who lived in the city because they were considered terrorists for protecting the Scub Coral and Coralians, and they were ordered to capture Norb as well. When Holland first encountered him, Norb was able to shut off his LFO's Compac Drive. The priest asked why all the chaos, and Holland's response was that they're all terrorists who protected the Coralians. Norb tells him about his past; when he was younger, he fell in love with a girl named Sakuya who wasn't human but was, in fact, a Coralian. Sakuya told him there would be another Humanoid Coralian born, and that Coralian is Eureka. Holland angrily ignores the priest's implications he's putting on Eureka and insists she is just a normal girl. After killing several people, Eureka came across the kids, and after getting over the initial shock of seeing them, she tries to reach for them but they are too terrified of her. Now having understand that she was killing people, she decides to protect them. Norb explains that, as a Coralian, Eureka has a blank slate, which means she was deliberately created by the Scub Coral to learn about humans, and through her experiences, she will become human-like herself, and says that making her a weapon will just destroy the Scub Coral's chance of living with the humans. He says that Dewey plans to destroy the Scub Coral, and through that, he will also destroy the world. Holland tries to defend Dewey, but Norb says Dewey wants another Summer of Love and doesn't care what happens to the planet. Norb shocks Holland by causing the trapar to spread around the area from the tower and the surface shacks, which Norb states is the planet responding to his will. Then, Norb collapses to the ground and Holland finds a Compac Drive embedded in the priest's chest, and he tells Holland to look behind him, revealing Eureka and the kids in the Nirvash. Norb says that if Eureka can find her partner, who will be the one person that can make her truly smile, then it's proof she's changed and humanity can communicate with the Coralians, and asks Holland to take care of her until her partner makes himself known. Holland was so confused he just took off with the Nirvash and found out that the city was destroyed. Dewey smacked him around when Holland decided to quit the military. He blamed Norb for putting the fate of the world in his hands because, at that time, Holland believed he was Eureka's partner, but now he knows the fate of the world is in Renton's hands because Eureka chose him as her partner. Holland says he doesn't know what Renton did to be her partner, but he needs to believe in himself, which surprises Renton and Eureka. Talho overheard the meeting and is happy at Holland for coming clean. While securing himself in Nirvash with Eureka and the kids for the orbital flight, Renton remarks to himself that, despite knowing the fate of the world is in his hands, his choice to be with Eureka has nothing to do with being a partner, and all he wants is to be by her side and that feeling hasn't changed from the beginning. After making it into orbital, Renton and Eureka look out the window with the kids and see the Great Wall. Eureka is concerned, but Renton touches her shoulder to comfort her, which makes her smile. The Sages have come to find Norb and are distressed to find Dewey has taken him. The Gekko is planning their infiltration of the Capital City by breaking straight through the city's defense. As a hitch, their informer in the city will only meet with Talho, meaning a lack of pilot for the Gekko. Moondoggie steps in to be the pilot because he is the only other crewmate with a pilot's license, which reveals his name as James Darren Emerson. He figures that since he has nothing else to do, he wants to be some help, and everyone pressures Holland to let him pilot the Gekko and he gives in. In the Capital City, Norb warns Dewey to stop or else he will destroy the planet, but Dewey doesn't see why destroying the Scub Coral wouldn't work. They argue over communicating with the Scub Coral, and Dewey asks if Norb really wants to try and communicate with the species that cost him lover's life. Two of the Agehans report that Dominic wants a meeting, but Dewey tells them he's busy. On the Gekko, Talho comes into her and Holland's room and finds him looking at a photo of a younger Renton with Diane and Axel. She asks Holland if he's scared but he asks her if she's scared and if that's why the haircut, but she says he said the same thing when they broke up. She then says it was him who made her the way she is and even gave her a future, and reveals that she is pregnant with his child. Although he is happy of the news, he refuses to let Talho get involved in the mission, but she refuses to listen to him and says she is going to protect all the kids (referring to their unborn child, Renton, Eureka, and the three kids). Amused, he notes that they have a big family so sudden. He promises that he won't die and he will take them all to the Great Wall and then home. The Gekko is closing in on Capital City, and Norb is amused by Dewey's scale-model vision of the future. He also has something to show him, according to Dewey what happens to a person who doesn't become a partner. He removes his robes to reveal a Compatic Drive embedded in his chest. Major Events *Holland reveals when he first met Norb during the Ciudades del Cielo massacre. *The introduction of Norb. *Talho reveals she is pregnant with Holland's child. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Inner Flight" by Primal Scream. *Norb shows Dewey a Compac Drive embedded in his chest with its origins unknown at this point in the series. *This episode shows how Holland and Norb first met. *Holland and Eureka's first meeting is similar to how Dominic and Anemone first met. Category:Eureka Seven